Learning to fall
by Cullen-chan
Summary: Kaiba took a few steps till he was in front of Jou, looking down at him. “You ok puppy?” JouxSeto


**Learning to Fall**

**A SetoxJou Fan Fic!**

**Story: Jou has been bullied for many years because of his background: his abusive father, mother and sister leaving, and being poor to help it. The thing he gets teased for most is he is gay, and he has the hots for his enemy, Seto Kaiba. What's a puppy to do?**

**I had such a hard time trying to get a song for this Story, but my best friend came through for me like always.**

**Love Taylor**

**RxR and Enjoy!**

* * *

Jou Katsuya, a 17 year old student at Domino High School, has always been bullied. If it wasn't because of his hair, it was his friends; it wasn't that it was something else. He could never get a break. He was learning that the hard way right now.

"Hey Jou, aren't you glad your little friend Yugi decided to say something to us" Another punch. "Stupid Mutt is scared to say anything" gut shot. "What a idiot" Knee to the stomach.

Jou was doubled over coughing heavily. Usually he would have kicked there asses, but they told him if he did his little friend Yugi would be beaten till he bled when the healed. So here he was getting beaten in front of almost the whole school. He loved how no one tried to even save him, they just stood there watching him. 'Damn Bastards' he thought holding his cheek that had just been sucker punched.

"Ha, ha, the faggot does even know how to take a punch, lets teach him" one of his intimidators said shoving him into the lockers behind him. Jou looked at the bully and spit on his face, not the smartest idea. It made them all madder. The biggest one slammed his fist into the side of Jou's face making him spit blood on the floor and collapse, wheezing heavily.

"**ALL RIGHT ENOUGH**" bellowed a cold chilling voice from the back of the crowd. The kids split and there stood Seto Kaiba. The head of the senior class. The beautiful, blue eyed brunette that every girl wanted in their beds and every guy wanted to be. Well except is Jou's case, he wouldn't mind Kaiba in his bed, but Kaiba wasn't gay so there was no way it would happen.

Kaiba took a few steps till he was in front of Jou, looking down at him. "You ok puppy?" Seto asked with a smirk. "My name isn't 'Puppy' **ASSHOLE**" the last part louder then needed. He had to get his point across. "Now, Now, Now Puppy don't get mad, I was just wondering if you were ok." Kaiba said offering a hand to help him up. Jou took it and stood up, he winced and held onto Kaiba hand tightly. "Lets get you to the nurse Jou" Seto said putting Jou's arm around his neck and putting his own arm around Jou's waist.

There were gasp of shock and anger when the two of them walked down the hall. Girls gasped in anger because Jou was closer to the man of there desires and gasp from Jou's friends because of what he looked like. Yugi ran up to them trying to take him but Seto just ignored him and walked to the nurse with Jou at his side, just where he wanted him to stay.

**3 Months after the attack at the Lockers:**

"KAIBA!" Jou screamed down the hall way running towards his best friend. Seto Kaiba and Jou have been hanging out more and more since Kaiba saved him from the bullies. Kaiba thought it was because of the protection, but Jou just wanted to be near him.

Jou was waving a piece of paper, it was bright orange. Seto had seen them all over school, but he didn't read it. He wanted to know why Jou had one though. "Jou what is that" Seto asked raising a elegant eyebrow. "Its for the School talent show, I've entered and I was wondering if you could come and see it" Jou said giving his well known smile. Kaiba couldn't help but give his one in a life time smiles to this cute man. 'Wait I cant think he is cute…I'm not gay….but he is cute and his lips look soft' Kaiba thought. Jou was started to get worried he kept saying Seto's name and waving his name in front of his face. When Seto finally came back from thinking He told Jou he would attend the show and walked to class.

Jou was still a little worried but he went the other way to his class. He ran to his room and sat down. He had to sit through the boring class just waiting till he could see Kaiba again. While he sat at his Computer, for Technology class he looked for a song he could play and sing. By the end of class he had it, he was going to sing this song and just hope Kaiba got the meaning of it.

Night of the Talent Show:

"Thank you Ladies and Gentleman for staying with us this long for our schools talent show, we all know that you have busy lives to live. Well let's get on with it, our last act is Jou Katsuya singing Learning to Fall by Boys Like Girls." Said the school's principal. There was a huge round of whistles and screams, and the soft sound of clapping in the background. When everyone clamed down there was a soft murmur of people talking while he set up.

Jou stepped out with a stool and his guitar on his back. He smiled and waved at a few people. He kept scanning the crowd till he found him. There was Seto Kaiba with a smirk on his face. Jou's smile went from bright to glowing. Jou got to the center of the stage and put the stool down in front of the mic and turned his guitar around.

"Thanks so much, I found this song and I'm gunna sing it to a special someone" Jou said into the mic before he started playing.

After Jou had wormed up he started to sing:

**Today is the day  
The worst day of my life  
You're so content it hurts me  
I don't know why  
The cost of misery  
Is at an all time high  
I keep it hidden  
Close to the surface in sight**

**I'm learning to fall  
I can't hardly breathe  
When I'm going down don't worry about me  
Don't try this at home  
You said you don't see  
I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me**

**When it should have been  
**

**Could you be with him?  
Or was it just a lie?  
He doesn't catch you like I do  
And you don't know why  
You change your clothes and your hair  
But I can't change your mind  
Oh, I'm uninvited  
So unrequited now**

**I'm learning to fall  
I can't hardly breathe  
When I'm going down don't worry about me  
Don't try this at home  
You said you don't see  
I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me**

**Words screaming in my head  
Why did you leave?  
And I can't stop dreaming  
Watching you and him  
It should have been me**

**Today is the day  
The worst day of my life**

**I'm learning to fall  
I can't hardly breathe  
When I'm going down don't worry about me  
Don't try this at home  
You said you don't see  
I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me**

**Whoa (I'm learning to fall, I can't hardly breathe)  
(I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me)  
Tell me that you know, it should have been me)  
Whoa (Don't try this at home, You said you don't see)  
I don't want to know that you know, it should've been me  
Whoa (I'm learning to fall, I can't hardly breathe)  
(I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me)  
Tell me that you know, it should have been me  
Whoa (Don't try this at home, You said you don't see)  
I don't want to know that you know, it should've been me.**

When he finished everyone was quiet for a second and then the uproar when on forever. Even Seto was on his feet clapping. Jou bowed and walked of stage. With the slighted blush across his face.

When Seto found Jou, he was sitting against the wall next to the back door to the school.

"That was a great song you picked, who was it for, the 'special' someone you talked about" Kaiba standing over him. Jou looked up, golden eyes meeting Sapphire blue. "It was…yo-" Jou cut off the last part and stood up. He was a head shorter the Kaiba, so he had to look up at him all the time.

"You going to anwser me or just stare all night" Seto asked with asked with his classic smirk.

"It was for YOU, ok jeez, get off my back" Jou said walking past him.

Kaiba was not going to have him walk away from him. He grabbed Jou elbow and pulled him into a deep embrace.

Jou was shocked to say the least, his playful eyes widened as he stared at the man that was hugging him.

"Jou, I love you" Seto said no louder the a purr in Jou's ear

A single tear ran down Jou's face. "I love you to Seto" he said burring his face into his chest. Kaiba used one hand and took Jou's chine so he was look at him. They were in a picture pose, One arm around Jou's waist and a hand making him look at him, while Jou's hands were on Seto's chest, looking up at him.

Seto leaned in and kissed him passionatly. While Jou kissed back. Jou's arms slowly wrapped around Kaiba's neck as they shared there loving kiss.

"I love you, Puppy" was the last thing Kaiba said to Jou that night.

* * *

**YAY ALL DONE…MY FISRT YAOI FAN FICTION…FLAMES ARE WELCOME!**

**RxR hope ya like it**


End file.
